Battle with a Darknut
by E.B. Keane-Farrell
Summary: LInk's POV. His feelings as he fights a Mighty Darknut. ONE-SHOT


() Hi. This is just a one-shot, or a one chapter story, so pay attention! This is from the Hero of Winds eyes, how he feels when he's fighting an enemy. The enemy is a Mighty Darknut when Link has been trapped inside a ring of flames where he had found the Master Sword after Zelda was kidnapped. He has already slain one Darknut and this is just how I think the Hero would feel, facing a Darknut and knowing that Ganondorf has stolen Zelda and that Hyrule, and his family, is in danger of destruction, torture, enslavement, even death. Also, if I write "Sword", as in capital s and w-o-r-d, then that refers to the Master Sword. ()  
  
I held the Master Sword's hilt tightly in my left hand, but my fingers and palm were too sweaty so it kept on slipping. The small orb that the now- dead Mighty Darknut had carried lay on the ground. I then turned around the face the other Mighty Darknut.  
  
"I'm ready for you," I murmured to the armored foe. "I'm ready for you and Ganondorf!"  
  
I targeted the Mighty Darknut as it held its shield loosely but ready, in case I decided to attack. The broadsword was clutched in the armored fingers of the Mighty Darknut as we circled each other. It was either me or him.  
  
Like always when facing a foe, I was scared. Scared that I might die, that Ganondorf would rise, that I would fail all of my friends and my family. That Tetra's ship would be attacked and Aryll killed. That Grandma would become delirious and that I was have no faerie to save her with, and that no one would go outside to help her because of the Chuchus and the Miniblins at night. That Grandma would die, alone and freezing, sitting in a chair wrapped in a blanket with a cold bowl of her Elixir Soup, untouched and getting old as she slowly withered away into nothingness...  
  
I back flipped out the way as the Mighty Darknut's sword descended on me. I landed on my feet inches from the fire. I did a sideways jump away from the Mighty Darknut and the fire. The Master Sword flashed and I dropped to the ground and rolled on my side around the Mighty Darknut. I slashed at the enemy's cape twice before it turned around and its broadsword hit me 'round the face. I went flying and landed right next to the fire. My hand hit the fire and I yelled in pain and surprise. I jumped up; my hand burned, and targeted the Mighty Darknut again. I was going to defeat Ganondorf's minion whether he cared or not. I would destroy everything that stood in my path, as long as I got to feel the sensation of revenge as I took the Master Sword and slid the blade into my foe's body, ending his life...  
  
I jumped to the right as the broadsword flashed down and hit the solid ground, making the earth shudder. The Sword flashed and I leapt up in the air and hit the Mighty Darknut's helmet. I flipped in midair and landed behind the Mighty Darknut. I wheeled around and hacked at my foe's cape and the armor straps.  
  
Yes! The armor straps split as the Blade of Evil's Bane hissed through the air and the armor slid from the Darknut's body and crashed on the floor. It exploded into a million pieces and scattered around the battlefield, but I ignored this interruption. I hit the Mighty Darknut's back and it grunted. I rammed my sword into the Darknut's back again, blood streaming down its back. The Mighty Darknut's broadsword went flying and hit the ground with a CLANG!  
  
The Darknut turned about and put up its gigantic fists in a fighting stance. It punched out at me and I put up my shield, but too late! The Darknut hit me on the right cheek. I could feel my jaw break and I bit my lip. Blood poured forth from my mouth. I groaned as I lifted up the Master Sword. I hit the Mighty Darknut right in the stomach. Then the Darknut darted away and grabbed its broadsword. It then returned to do battle with me.  
  
The Master Sword flashed. I leapt. The Mighty Darknut lashed out. The broadsword hit me on my forehead. I fell back and hit the fire. I gasped and yelped in agony and dashed blood from my eyes as I leapt up away from the fire. I held the Sword up and waited for it to flash.  
  
My Sword flashed yet again and I rolled behind my rival's back, then as I got up I slapped the Master Sword into its back.  
  
"Haha!" I yelled triumphetly, and then hit my enemy again.  
  
Once, twice, thrice...  
  
I hit the Mighty Darknut yet again and it fell to its knees, defeated. The broadsword dropped from its hands and it fell forward on its face. Its life slowly ebbed away as blood seeped slowly and even slower as the life-force was drained from the minion of Ganondorf.  
  
But then, as I gazed at my adversary in its last few seconds of life, I pondered, 'Did he really have a choice to fight me or not? Was he ordered to try and kill me? Do Darknuts, all of Ganon's minions, have feelings and families, and did Ganondorf threaten to hurt them and kill them if they did not join him? Did the King of Evil tell them lies; say that I was a bad person, that Zelda and Daphnes had tricked them? Had tricked them all? Was it really this poor Darknut's fault?'  
  
I gazed at the Darknut. It gave me a sad look that was shrouded by the Mists of Death. It closed its eyes forever and then exploded into purple smoke, leaving behind an orb.  
  
I broke open the orbs and collected the Hearts, Magic Vials, Rupees, and two Knight's Crests. I then gazed at the stained glass window paintings, being able to name each one: Saria, Impa, Nabooru, Ruto, Rauru, Darunia...and Zelda. Zelda, the Sage of Sages.  
  
'That's why I'm on this quest,' I thought, washing off the blood on the Master Sword in the waters around the basement of the Castle. 'To save Zelda.'  
  
I sheathed the Sword and climbed the basement stairs, ready to face fate and to seal Ganondorf's life forever.  
  
() I hope you like this. I'm actually surprised at the length; it's three pages on Microsoft Word, and I thought it would be about a page and a half! Well, read and review, you know the drill. HAHAHA, DRILL! Okay that was soooo random it's just something at school...heh heh heh I'll shuttup now but REEEEEEAD AND REVIIIIIIEEEEWW OR I'LL GO ON ABOUT DRIIIIIIILLIIIIIIIIING! I CAN YOU KNOW I CAN MAKE A CHAPTER THAT JUST SAYS "driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill" ALL OVER IT HAHAHAHA! ()  
  
!!!DiScLaImEr BeGiNs HeRe!!!: Oh, and of course I don't own Zelda. Doesn't any realize that if anyone on this Website owned any of these things then they wouldn't write fanfics about them, but they'd but doing High Tec stuff like making new Zelda games? !!!dIsClAiMeR eNdS hErE!!! 


End file.
